1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting a slide rail.
2. Description of Related Art
A slide rail is used between two objects that can move relative to each other, such as between a desk and a drawer, or a server and a rack. A conventional slide rail assembly for a drawer and a desk includes an outer slide rail mounted to the desk, an inner slide rail mounted to the drawer, and an intermediate slide rail mounted between the outer and inner slide rails. The intermediate slide rail is extendable relative to the outer slide rail, and the inner slide rail is extendable relative to the intermediate slide rail, thus the drawer can be extended a short distance out from the desk. A plurality of screws is used for mounting the outer slide rail to the desk. Therefore, installing or uninstalling the outer slide rail to or from the desk is inconvenient and time-consuming.